Mother daughter night
by cerburas666
Summary: Sakura has a plan to seduce the most important person in her life her mother. Lets see how it turns out. lemon oneshot incest.


_Sakura walked into her house it had been a long day and she was tired. 'Damn why do Iruka's lessons have to be so boring. I swear I should have followed Naruto and Shikamaru's lead and taken a nap.' _Sakura had just come from another day at Konoha University one of the top college's in the country. She started to think of why she enrolled in the school in the first place. She then looked at the picture on the fireplace mantle. It was the one her and her mother took on her first day of school. '_Oh yeah I did it to make mom happy._' it had been ten years since her father left them to marry some girl twenty years younger than him and ever since then she's been doing everything she can to make her mother happy. Including going to that boring school. But in the end it mad her mother happy so she put up with it.

One other thing was on Sakura's mind her plan to get the one thing she wanted most since turning sixteen. Her mother Mebuki Haruno. Her plan was simple tonight when her mother came home she would ask her to watch a scary movie with her knowing that her mother is terribly scared by them but can't resist a challenge she was going to use the time she would be jumping into her arms as a means of seducing her.

She heard her mother's car pull into the drive and her step out everything was almost ready. She went into the living room and waited. When her mother walked in she smiled. "Hi mom how are you doing."

Mebuki smiled back and said. "Good Sakura what are you doing."

"I'm going to watch a horror movie do you want to watch." Mebuki shivered slightly. "You're not scared are you mother."

Mebuki huffed. "Nonsense put the movie in." Sakura smirked and put in a copy of Friday the thirteenth and sat on the couch. Mebuki was a little nervous Friday the thirteenth was the movie she was most afraid of and she knew that Sakura knew it. '_What is she playing at she knows I'm afraid of this movie so why is she playing it. Maybe it's a prank and her friends are watching it on a webcam.'_ She wouldn't put it past her daughter to set something like that up after all her best male friend was Naruto Uzumaki the prank king of Konoha if anyone could set something like that up it would be him.

She exited her day dream just in time to see Jason kill the first pair of teens having sex. She jumped slightly and looked at Sakura who was smiling. It made sense that she would not mind this after all she was their twelve years ago at a sleepover at Sasuke Uchiha's house when his older brother Itachi had after suffering from anxiety and depression for the past few years went off the deep end and slaughter the entire family in front of them but Naruto had grabbed Fugaku Sasuke's father's pistol out of the drawer in the living room, and when Itachi came near them with the knife he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. All four children including Ino Yamanaka had been traumatized by the event. She still worried about her daughter to this day.

They continued to watch and about half way through the movie Mebuki was ready to jump out of her skin. Sakura poured her a glass of scotch to steady her nerves. One glass turned into two or three and before she knew it she was drunk and clinging to Sakura for dear life her hand occasionally brushing Sakura's breast.

When the movie ended Sakura began to help her mother to her room. They got to the room and Sakura helped her mother into the bed and covered her she got up pretending to leave when as if on que her mother grabbed her arm and said. "Sakura do you think that maybe just for tonight you could sleep with me for the night."

Sakura smiled. "Sure mom. I'll go get ready for bed and be right back." Mebuki nodded and Sakura left to go get changed.

When Sakura came back she was dressed in a pink see trough nightie and pink stripped panties. Mebuki could make out her slightly tanned nipple out under the thin material. Sakura slipped under sheets and wrapped her arms around the other woman in the bed. She looked at her mother and said. "Mother I have something to confess. The truth is I'm in love with you and have been for the past couple of years."

Mebuki gently glided her hand over Sakura's face. "My darling Sakura I'm in love with you to why do you thing I pretend to be scared of those silly horror movies of yours its so I have a excuse to jump into your arms." She kissed Sakura and began to swirl her tongue within the younger girls mouth. After getting over the initial shock Sakura began to kiss back as her hand slowly moved to her mother's left breast kneading it while still kissing her.

The two began to get more heated when Mebuki stopped and got up she walked over to a chest in the corner of the room. She leaned over and opened it up pulling out a large pink strap-on dildo. She walked back to the bed and smiled at Sakura. "Would you like to use this on me Sakura?"

Sakura nodded with her mouth still wide open. She removed her cotton panties and slipped on the new toy. She lay down on the bed. "If you want it you got to come get it." Mebuki giggled at her daughter's mishtivious side. She crawled up to her daughter and lowered herself onto the large toy and began bouncing cowgirl style. Sakura reached up and grabbed her mother's somehow still firm C-cup breast even though she was 47 years old. Mebuki's breath became more rapid as she was approaching her climax.

Sakura leaned forward and grabbed her mother's shoulders pooling her down, crashing Mebuki's lips into her own. Mebuki melted into the kiss as Sakura began pumping faster. After about a minute both women arched their backs in orgasm.

Mebuki rolled off of her daughter and panted slightly. She looked over at her daughter who was panting as well. She gained a sly grin. She got up and moved to all fours at the foot of the bed. Mebuki looked back at Sakura. "You're not done yet are you."

Sakura chuckled. "Not even if you paid me." She got on her knees behind her mother aligning the dildo with her mother's opening. She then pushed in to the hilt causing Mebuki to let out a slight yelp before she began to moan. Sakura pounded away at Mebuki while she grinded herself against her daughter.

Sakura sped up feeling her mother doing the same. Sakura began to pant as she leaned over Mebuki. "Mom I'm gonna cum."

Mebuki leaned into the matrass to give Sakura more room. "Me to sweetie come on make mommy cum." Both began to move faster and faster before squirting all over eachother. Sakura removed the toy from Mebuki and saw it glistening. She then got a evil grin. She aimed herself just right then slammed herself full force into her mother's ass. "WAHHHH" Mebuki screamed before her screams turned into moans. She then turned her face to Sakura with a slight pout. "You could have warned me."

Sakura scratched her head. "Yeah sorry but it was too tempting." She noticed her moaning and smirked. "Besides you seem to be enjoying it." She said as she gave Mebuki's ass a light slap. The sounds of flesh slapping together could be heard as Mebuki's ass hit Sakura's thighs amplified by the sweat covering them from their previous two rounds.

Mebuki started breathing harder. "Oh my god Sakura I'm gonna cummm from my ass." Hearing this caused Sakura to go into a primal mode. She thrust as fast as her hips could go. "Ahh ahh I'm CUMMING."

Sakura yelled out. "Me toooo." They both exploded together collapsing back on the bed. Sakura chuckled as she kissed her mom again. "I should make you watch scary movies more often."

Mebuki smiled. "I'll pick one up tomorrow after work. Now I need a shower." She said as she got up and walked to the shower swaying her hips seductively.

As soon as she heard the water running Sakura went into the bathroom to join her mother. She opened the door and Mebuki looked at her. "What are you doing." She said with a slight smile.

Sakura smirked. "Well I need to get clean to and there is a special spot I need your help to clean." She said as she stepped into the shower and closed the door.

Mebuki smiled and got onto her knees. Sakura spread her legs slightly to allow her mother room. Mebuki drove her tongue into her daughter's hole causing her to moan. "That's it mom clean me up nice and good. Clean your baby girl."

Mebuki giggled into her daughter's cunt. "Aye you always were a spoiled child Sakura." She sped up and began to use her fingers on her girl.

Sakura grabbed her new lover's head and pushed it deep into her pink push. Mebuki tilted her head and bit down on Sakura's clit causing her to scream in ecstasy. Mebuki stood up and kissed her daughter their tongues swirling the cum swapping. When they separated Sakura lowered herself to return the favor.

She gazed at the hole that twenty years ago had given birth to her. She kissed it before giving it slow licks. When she heard her mother moan she began to lick with more vigor. She reached around and began to grope her mom's rather large bubble but when her finger brushed her anus she heard a noticeably louder moan. '_so that's her weak spot.'_ She began to probing her mom's ass with one finger. The moans were being mixed with the sounds of slurping and the water dropping on both women.

Mebuki tilted her head back. "Ahhh." She screamed as she climaxed on her daughters face.

Sakura stood up and moaned. "Mmmmm mom you taste like honey. Look." She kissed her mom and showed her what she tastes like.

Mebuki giggled. "Your right but I still think you taste better." The two of them finished their shower occasionally groping each other as they went before finally going to bed.

* * *

**A nice little one shot requested by anonymos was very fun to write. so let me know what yall think.**


End file.
